The Lost World
by Icefox1
Summary: When a mysterious “lost” plant is danger, Koenma sends Kuwabara and Kurama to try and help save it. But the catch is, they have to pretend to married couple wail on the mission and wail they restive special training from one of Koenma’s friends. But


**The Lost World**

Declare: I didn't YYH; if I did I would RICH!!!! $.$

Me: **_This is not the story that goes with my two prequels. Repeat this is not the story that goes with my two prequels. _**

Summary: When a mysterious "lost" plant is danger, Koenma sends Kuwabara and Kurama to try and help save it. But the catch is, they _have_ to pretend to married couple wail on the mission and wail they restive special training from one of Koenma's friends. But what happens then when they stop pretending and start being a real couple. Just how long came they keep their new secrete from everyone. And what personal secrete is Kurama keeping from everyone else and why is he so ashamed by it.

'_Italics_': a hanyou's other half

"_Italics_": thinking

--_Italics_--: telepathy

".........." with a translation under it : Wolfsanese

(.............): translation, I'm only keeping this up for a short time. You have to figure out how to read it without the translation. Hint- it's like that weird language on FFX-2, I just moved the words in a different order.

**Warning:** AU, citrus-(not really a lime or lemon, it's somewhere in between), lemon, lime, depression, OCs, OOC-barely even noticeable, yaoi, het pairings. 

* * *

"I understand that this mission is important, but why do we have to be married Koenma?" Kurama asked. 

"So they won't suspect anything, you two are going there undercover after all." Koenma said. "_Not that I don't think that you and Kuwabara would have a problem with it......."_

Chuckling to himself softly Koenma couldn't help thinking that this had the best idea he ever had. Reaching for the remote he finished. "For the next year and a half, this will be your new home." He finished showing a picture of a world that looked a lot like earth, but a lot larger and colorful.

"You said before that we would have to have training before we go on the actual case, it is some kind of tournament?" Kurama said, turning his intention back to Koenma.

"No, thank goodness, I don't think I can handle another one of those for a wail. The reason you are to receive training, is because this mission is going to make that Sensui mess look like a walk in the park compared to what could happen this time. If I sent you there now at the powers you two have now, will you more then likely wouldn't even make it through the first week. For a year, you and Kuwabara are to be trained by the most powerful elemental I could find-

"Elementalist, there is a difference ya know. All these years and you still can't get it right." A medium pitched voice echoed thought the hallway.

Walking into Koenma's office, a girl with snow white hair that came down to her thighs and a gold silk kimono with a white rearing unicorn on the back came into his office. It was clear by the look on her face that she didn't want to be there; it could be compared to the look Hiei would get sometimes when he was having one of his "moments". Her eyes were a crystal icy blue and her eyelashes and brow were fire orange; she looked to be 6 foot exact in hight. She had a skinny fame that had no fat, just muscle that made her look leaner.

It wasn't her appearance or the fact that she was human that caught Kurama's interest; it was the peal that was imbedded her forehead that glowed with a light silver color that circled the stone slowly was what he wanted to know about.

"I would like for your both to meet Shina Kazunori, guardian of the Lost World." Koenma said changing into his teenage form.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Kurama said, getting up to meet her.

As Kurama went to say hello, Kuwabara just sat there in his chair staring at the wall behind Koenma. Remembering the fight the he and the others-not including Kurama- had earlier. It wasn't his fault he was sick during a mission, he didn't even notice that he was sick until the fighting started. At first it didn't seem like much, just a couple of headaches from time to time nothing much, but when they had made it halfway to the top of the tower they were on. He passed out on the stairs without warning and was unable to wake up until after the mission was over.

"_I don't see why they have to be so hateful about it; I didn't even know I had passed out. Why is it when ever something like this happens to me they can seem to understand I'm only human, I have my days......._" Kuwabara thought to himself sadly.

"Kuwabara, just don't sit there, go greet her." Koenma told him.

"I can see and sense her just find from right here."

"How can you see her, you never even turned your head." Koenma asked.

"It's hard to explain, but I can see Shina-san without having to look at her-

"That's impossible; to be able to see something you have to look at it with your eyes....."

Kurama and Shina were both wide eyed at what they were seeing. This was Kurama's first time seeing Koenma getting upset at Kuwabara; it was usually Yusuka that got on his nerves. Who ever this girl was; was very important to Koenma.

Shina wasn't surprised by the action, but still it was embarrassing to watch. If they weren't together, she'd whack him over the head with her staff she had hidden a way. But she wondered if what the boy said was true. Could he _really _she her without having to look at her; if he really could, he would have more power inside of him then what she had heard about over the years. She had to see if he could, he had that kind of untapped power; he would become a very powerful psychic with the right training.

"Tell me......Kuwabara, what am I wearing, without looking what am I wearing." Shina said; taking two steps toward him then stopped.

Closing his eyes, Kuwabara placed his index and middle fingers on his temple; using his telepathy, Kuwabara felt his mind go into a state of blankness, no words could be heard, no sounds could be registered and his eyes could only look into darkness. It was as if his mind was in a black hole that would never end.

When he felt that everything was blocked out, Kuwabara could see different colors coming together to make patterns, then the patterns turned into forms. Lights and different colors started to take the forms of faces, bodies, Koenma's television scene, and other objects that were in Koenma's office.

He almost had a compete picture of Koenma's office, but then the picture became burred and the lights and sounds of the world around him started to collided with each other. A blinding white light started to take over the pictures that were in his head, his "telepathic black hold" was disappearing; causing his head to feel like an elephant just stepped on it. A burning sensation ran thought out his body causing him to start sweating greatly; it felt as if someone has set his insides of fire; pain was so powerful that Kuwabara wondered if his body would soon be in gulped in flames. But his wasn't about to give up, pain or no pain, rubbing his forehead, Kuwabara tried to force on Shina this time instead of the whole room.

Using her own awareness, Shina could feel that his energy was acting funny, almost as if he couldn't control it. His powers were building up to a very dangerous level. He needed to stop before he ended hurting himself or worse.......

"That's enough, you can stop now." Shina called to Kuwabara.

"But I-

"You will do as you are told. Now stop. I wouldn't want you to injure yourself _before_ we start your training." Shina finished; her pearl glowing with a dark neon red light.

Reluctantly, Kuwabara gave in with the request; getting up to walk around a little bit, he could feel everyone's eyes boarding into him. Right now, having everyone asking him questions about way he couldn't perform the challenge he was given, wasn't something Kuwabara wanted to go through. When the light-headedness had gone away; he could feel his energy calming down-well at least enough so that he could stand will out feeling as if he was going to blackout.

Turning around to look at Shina for the first time, Kuwabara realized that she wasn't a demon like he first thought; in fact she was pure human. As he started to walk towards Shina and Kurama, he could sense their Reis powering each other; almost as if their energies were feeding off the other person's. Feeling his body cool down, he wondered to himself when these pains would go away. Ever since he had learned how to use the dimensional sword; Kuwabara could feel a new, stronger power inside of him growing, trapped in him trying to get out.

Kurama watched has Kuwabara came closer the same questioned look in his eyes as when he first saw her. As Kuwabara made his way to Kurama and Shina; he couldn't blamed Kuwabara for having the look, he held the same look when he saw Shina. Kurama was expecting a powerful A class or B class demon, not a 22 year old human girl. But right now Kurama's only concern was for that of Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara-kun, are you alright?" Kurama asked when Kuwabara had reached them.

Kuwabara turned his head sharply, answered. "I'm fine Kurama, I just felt a little dizzy, that all. But I feel alright."

"_I hope he knows he's not good lying to me......._" Kurama thought to himself.

"So Kuwabara tell me, are you looking forward to your training with me?" Shina asked studying his form. "_Yes, Koenma was right; his energy is acting very psychotic, even when it's at rest. It's like it doesn't want stay in his body._" She thought, remembering to make a mental note to talk to Kuwabara about it when they came back with her to the Lost World.

"Of course I'm ready; I'm always ready to make myself stronger." He answered, placing his fingers back into his temple.

"He seems to do that a lot now a days." Koenma muttered to himself softly, sitting down on the edge of his desk.

"So what about you Kurama, do you think you can stand me for the next year."

"I think I'll manage." Kurama said never taking his eyes off of Kuwabara.

"Well now, I think that's enough of the introduces, don't you think. Would you boys like to see your new home?" Shina said opening a pink and white portal.

"_I'll go anywhere to get away from Urameshi and the shrimp._" Kuwabara thought.

Shina and Koenma watched as Kuwabara and Kurama stepped into the portal. Turning to face Koenma she hind the smile that came across her face; "I_ didn't think he would actually go through with what we talked about._"

"Shina, I know you think I'm an idiot for doing this, but I really think this could work. You know as well as I do that this plan _can_ work."

"But what if it doesn't and you just end up making a mess of things, Koenma-chan. Love is something that shouldn't be played with, someone could get hurt from it. But I will give your due though; this plan of yours is a good one....... underhanded but good none the less."

"Yes, making them think they have to be married thought out the mission, I was just playing around with it at first, but after a wail I stared to think it wasn't such a bad idea in the end. After all they don't need to know that they don't have to be undercover –laughing it the thought for a second then he continued- those people don't even know anything about them. But I think I'm doing the right thing no matter what you thing about it. And I know you're going to say something about it, so don't." Koenma said getting up to walk to the portal.

"I wouldn't say it, but I'm _thinking _it."

Following Koenma, Shina still believed that this was out of his control. But those two did seemed to be very interesting to her, especially Kurama, she could quite put her finger on it, but there was something about him that didn't seem quite right about him to her, but she would be time to think about that later.

"You don't understand; you haven't seen what I've seen, the way they act around each other, the look that one of them gets then the other's around. They care for each other the way we do, but they just won't admit to it. But changing the subject, do you have everything ready for them."

"Yes, it's all in the shrine, ready to give to them. I'll remember to tell Hidemi that I saw you." Shina said thinking about their little girl.

"Thank you, I'll try to stop by when I can."

"You always say that." Shina stated dryly.

"True, but this time I really mean it."

TBC

Me: I finally finish the first chapter, I sooooooooo happy!!!!!!!

Kuwabara: It took her three weeks but she did it.

Yusuke: This might turn out to be good.

Everyone: Scary.......

Me: And could someone plz tell me what it is you do in that C2 thing FFN started, I don't get it?!


End file.
